


The Coral Rose

by Loki221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Early Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Wincest - Freeform, coral rose, gardening Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki221B/pseuds/Loki221B
Summary: Boys go to the store and Sam buys Dean a coral rose. Romance ensues...





	

Sam called from outside the Bunker, "Hey Dean"

"What?" Dean blurted out, sat on the cream couch in from of a small brown TV.

"I need to go to the store to pick up more roses for the garden."

"We have lived here for two years now. Don't you think we spend enough money on the damn garden!"

Sam sarcastically replied, "Don't you think we spend enough on the Impala?"

"Fine whatever lets go." Dean chuckled slightly over the thought of such a strong and tall man doing such a petite and delicate task.

\---

The black impala slowly pulls up to the store. The two boys walk in a comfortable silence until they reach the sliding doors of the building. Dean slowly peered around the surprisingly large room viewing the amazingly bright and beautiful colours of the flowers like there was a firework display inside the store. Sam walked quickly to the escalator Dean right beside him like a well trained puppy. The escalator was empty but still they stood next to each other. Sam's hand accidentally collided with Deans, there was a moment of shock and a slight awkwardness between them as they looked deep into each other's eyes but it didn't last long before the escalator came to an end and they were force to move off the escalator.

Dean continued softly while glazing at a small cherry blossom tree, "Are the ones your looking for? If not we can always go somewhere else."

"I've got it, it's fine," In Sam's hands lay a single coral rose.

"Just one?" Dean questioned looking at the angelic flower.

"Yeah just one," Sam grinned staring at the rose.

They walked to the escalator in silence but both thought that it would be nice if one of them did accidentally touch hands again, which even the possibility of it happening again as an accident was unlikely they still smiled at the thought of it.

Sam payed for the marvellous flower. Then the boys shortly exited the property and started strolling to the black car. Sam stopped in front of their vehicle.

Sam said smiling "Here it's for you." 

"What? But don't you need it for the garden?"

"No, Dean I want you to have it." Dean's eyes lit up.

Dean couldn't help but smile which made Sam grin even more. To Dean this wasn't just anyway old flower it was a beautiful sign of love and hope which filled him with joy and optimism for the future of their relationship. Dean gave Sam a warm hug.

Dean said, while looking anywhere but as Sam's welcoming eyes, "Did you know I have never been given a rose before."

Sam said nothing but his cheerful expression said enough.

"Thank you, dude."


End file.
